


Doodling

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [11]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library





	Doodling

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

Evie had just planned on surprising her sister for dinks, they just got reunited they should celebrate. But as she sat down at her sister's desk she saw the drawings. She knew her plans had changed.

Nichole walked into the room several minutes later obviously exhausted from her meeting. "Evie what are you doing here?

"I wanted to see my sister is that so suspicious?"

"No" grumbled Nichole as she flopped down onto her bed. "But I doubt I'll be very fun to be around right now. Long day."

"Oh, I very much doubt that." Evie smirked. "By the way how long have you had a crush on your commander?"

Nichole bolted straight up. And turned towards Evie looking absolutely confused. "I don't have a crush on Cullen. We're friends."

"Do you also have hundreds of drawings of your friends."

Nichole blushed and turned her gaze away from Evie. "Well no, but his cloak is fun to draw."

"Sure"

"It is." Nichole said defensively. 

"You need better taste in men.". 

"I don't have feelings for Cullen. And also Cullen is handsome and nice and I DON"T HAVE A CRUSH ON CULLEN!!!

" Nichole shrieked throwing a pillow at Evie.

Evie caught the pillow and tossed it onto the floor. "You know I think I'll leave. Let you sort through this." Evie said gesturing at Nichole. "Just let me know when when you realize I'm right. I won't gloat too much."

Nichole just glared in response. "Fine I'm going. I'll leave you to your pining." and with that Evie left without a word.


End file.
